Honey, Honey
by WellYesSir
Summary: When Eli meets the real life, how will the affect the life of a lonely girl? An unpredictable story of love, mentality, and moving on. This is a fan fiction meet diary of my life. I guarantee there will be many chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Date Night

It was interesting to see Eli Goldsworthy in a place outside of school. Usually he was very sarcastic and seemed to have a hatred for anything establishment. But at this cute diner, he was charming, and relaxed. He ordered a burger, and I ordered a veggie burger, and a big box of fries to share. "I like it when girls don't strive to be sticks. It's kind of disgusting," he said when we were ordering. I went to find a seat, and he was going to pick it up and bring it over.

I checked myself out in a mirror from my purse. Eli didn't call this a date…but we were alone, at a restaurant, sharing food, and afterward, we were sure to go do something else. He said he didn't like overly thin girls…or did he say he didn't like girls who tried to be thin? I couldn't stop fretting. I felt like my life had begun right at this moment, although I was only hanging out (or dating?) with the most adorable boy I've ever met. He was very natural-looking. I hate when guys are all muscular and tan, especially because guys like that are usually very obnoxious. Eli was pale, kind of short, and gangly. I mean, he wasn't a stick, but he wasn't a freak.

I wondered if he thought I was cute. I had tried my hardest to look the part, with new makeup, straightened hair and my favorite outfit. Maybe he liked gothic girls- after all, he drove a funeral car and wore all black. I'm not gothic at all. I wear Aeropostale and the color orange, without a smidge of black. I'm also not very skinny. My body has been described as curvy but that really means fat!

With all my worrying, I didn't notice Eli slide in with our food. His eyes are what caught my attention when I saw him on the first day of school in Spanish class. They were very green and looked remorseful. I don't mean to sound cheesy, but I wish I could look into them without it being awkward. The second thing that could my attention was when he called my teacher a dumbass.

Our dinner felt like it had been copied from a movie. There was accidental hand touching when we reached for the fries at the same time, knees touching under the table, and even an awkward silence. He made me smile so hard that I'd blush, and he would tease me for being so red. When we finished, he even ordered one shake for us to finish with two straws. "I don't care if you are getting this night straight out of a book. I'm in love! I mean, with the date. The date idea. Where we went," I nervously said, biting my lip at my stupidity.

He smirked and my stomach rumbled. I wasn't hungry, though. "I know what you mean," he laughed, "I'm having a lot of fun. You're way cooler than the douchebags who go to our school. It seems like everyone there is...fake."

"Oh, not everyone there is fake! In fact, just the other day, I heard that Jennie's boobs are actually real," I quipped. I knew it would make him laugh, and when he did, I was forced to bite my lip again, but this time to keep myself from squealing. "Seriously, though. I'm not that real. There are a lot of things you don't know about me."

"Are you Hannah Montana?"

"No, I'm not Hannah Montana, but that's SO close," I said, using my hands to highlight the point. I was trying to make him smirk, but instead, he replied with his own sarcasm.

"You're secretly a badass. Or a murderer! You seem the type," he gasped, pretending he had me figured out. He probably had already. I wasn't very complex and he was very smart. He took a sip of the shake as I tried to figure out something to say.

"We're guessing about me right now, not you," I said, with a flirty tone. He looked up at me with one eyebrow raised.

"Oh, is that so? Come on, tell me! I won't tell! You can trust me," he challenged, but he didn't need to convince me to trust him. I think I had already fallen in love with him, and I'd only known him for a few months.

"Well, for one, I love to edit pictures from things I'm obsessed with, which I bet you didn't know," I said, "It's really not something I share with anyone."

"Like who? Justin Bieber?"

I nervously laughed. "No, things like clouds and television shows and Munro Chambers," I said, taking my turn on sipping the strawberry milkshake, thinking shallowly about clouds.

"Ah, I see. People have always told me I looked like Munro Chambers," he joked. I didn't really see the resemblance, but he said it like he was kidding.

"Your turn, Eli, tell me one of your deep secrets. Have you ever killed anybody? Maybe you're a vampire. That would explain your neck 'tattoo'," I giggled, sipping from the shake again. He also dove to the straw, so I got to enjoy a few seconds of looking into his eyes without it being creepy. They were just so striking. They weren't exactly bright green. In fact, from a distance, they looked grayish, even kind of brown. But up close, they were amazing. It's hard to describe, because they're so mesmerizing that you get distracted and forget the words.

"You know what? I like you," Eli said. I blushed and ducked my head down in fear of being humiliated. "So I'm going to tell you real stuff about me. For example, my mom is dead. She overdosed on heroin, when I was 10," he shared. I felt a tear creeping out from my eye, which totally sucked because my mascara wasn't waterproof.

"My father is between a workaholic and a bum. It's hard to describe because I try my hardest to stay away from him. His temper is huge," Eli explained. I hadn't known this about him at all.

He bit his lip and turned to me. "You owe me, tell me something now about you."

I didn't want to tell him about my fights with my friends, the hours in front of the mirror or anything. I hadn't told anyone. So I sipped the shake and interjected, "Not to change the serious subject, but this shake is so damn good!"

He silently sighed and nodded before taking a sip. "Yeah, we should really get going." As we left, he held open the door for me.

"And they say chivalry is dead," I giggled, but he didn't laugh. Had I upset him? When we got to Morty, I breathed in the smell of death and asked him, "Where do we go now?"

He smirked, but not a cheerful one. This one looked…upset. "Um, I have to go somewhere. Listen, I'll just drop you off and we can talk at school on Monday, okay?"

My heart had been soaring but it dropped. He didn't have to go somewhere thirty minutes ago. I choked on my anger, and when we got to my house, I simply said, "Goodbye." He didn't even respond. I ran inside and watched him drive off through the blinds before pulling out my phone. One tear splashed on the screen.

"hey eli wats wrong?"

"nothing. I have to go somewhere. Please don't text me, damnit."

I slid into the kitchen and grabbed three veggie sausages, a block of fresco cheese and 20 chips. I ran to my room and stuffed them into my mouth before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sexting

"eli wtf is goin on here youve been ignoring my calls n texts all day…"

"eli…answer me damnit."

"ELI GOLDSWORTHY I AM GOIN TO KICK UR ASS"

Every text I sent and message I left was a plea for his attention but he wasn't in a giving mood. I hated sitting around waiting for a response, but what else was I going to do? Go out with my friends? They never invited me out anymore. I think I am too fat to be near them now. They are all slim and muscular and I am weak and chubby. My hair is also blonde and they are all brunettes or ravenheads. I feel like I've been left out of some skinny dark-haired girl club, and that made me want to cry.

But most of all, I wanted to cry because I screwed up with an adorable boy who had an interest in me, which is the first time that has ever happened to me. I want to cry because here I am, sitting on my bed, ignoring everything so I might be able to hear from Eli.

Suddenly, I got a call. I snapped my eyes to my phone. _Leia Chang._ Fabulous. I had dumped her like a hot potato years ago, but she never really got the message- I'm not your friend. I never will be. I picked up the phone anyway. "Hey Leia," I groaned.

"Oh. My. God. Are you dating Eli? Is it true? You guys make a great couple. I mean like, REALLY cute, because you're so different, yet the same attitude," she rambled. I imagined her in a pool fire. I laughed and she quickly said, "What? Is this not true? Are you paying attention to me?"

"Oh yeah, um, I'm paying attention Leia. Hold on a sec," I said. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and began to draw her in Hell, drowning in the lava, while a larger caricature of her dressed up as the devil laughs. "Okay, back. We're not dating. I mean, we went out on a date. But I made him like, really mad and I don't know why." I added a picture of Eli dressed up as a sexy devil. I giggled again.

"Bozzy," she almost screamed. I cringed. My old nickname was cute, but I really didn't care for her usage of it. Her voice was high-pitched and like a never-ending shriek, I didn't want her referencing my childhood with it. "Oh my god, you ruined it? But why? I mean you like, like him right? I can tell. You two should go out again. Here, I'll call him and get the deal, mkay?"

"No, Leia, stop-"

"Sh, just a second," she bossed, right before hanging up. "UGH!" I screamed. Sometimes, the people at my school drove me through a wall. I left my phone behind, hoping Leia didn't know my home phone and wouldn't call it, too, but I quickly retrieved it again, just in case Eli called while I was gone. It was time for a visit to my neighbor, Haley. I didn't hang out with her much because her schedule was crazy, along with her personality, but I skipped outside anyway to meet her. It was chilly, but sunny, and the clouds looked gorgeous. I snapped a picture for editing later.

She was swinging when I got to her house. I was _pleasantly_ surprised to see Alli Bhandari on MY tire swing. I reserve it every time I come over, but there she was. "Hey, Haley! What's Alli doing here?"

"Swinging," Alli bitched. I didn't know why she was hanging out with Haley. Haley was a gangly blonde, but she was quite plain-looking and obsessive. She was a total nerd, in love with anime and manga. She would twitch sometimes. I didn't mind because we were close, but Alli was dating the quarterback and had gone from Haley's position to very, very popular. She could be hanging out with pregnant Jenna and getting hot gossip instead of bothering Haley. Haley didn't mind, of course. Usually Haley would hang out by herself, or with me, or one of her nerd friends I didn't know. A disruption like Alli was rare.

"Well, you're on my swing," I said, crossing my arms. I knew I sounded like a bitchy toddler, but I didn't care. I was upset and I could do whatever I wanted, damnit. I didn't bother to sulk over to the weakest swing, which was never used. I expected her to get up, and she did, but not for what I wanted.

"I don't see your name on it," she lamely retorted, standing up and trying to intimidate me. Blood rushed through my head. My temper had stayed awfully cool for two days while I waited for Eli to call me, but I couldn't stand it. I needed to take a risk. I needed to change my image. It'll make me instantly cool and then Eli will like me. I needed to let it out. I had to, or I was going to burst.

Without thinking, I laid my knuckles across Alli's face. It smashed into the bridge of her nose. She collapsed on the grass with a piercing scream. I looked at Haley. She was shocked and horrified. She rushed to Alli's help. Perfect. I ran home. How could I have done that? No one will forgive me. Hopefully Eli will, but I really don't think he likes raging, abusive women.

I checked my phone again. I enjoyed making myself laugh, so I thought of the absurdity of me sexting Eli. Better, Eli sexting me. Soon enough, I was smiling.

I waited for four hours for some news. I skipped lunch and rewarded myself with a cough drop and a piece of mint gum. I called Leia, but she didn't answer. I also texted all of my 'best friends' but they didn't respond either. Then, suddenly, my phone and my life as I knew it blew up.

"omg bos did u punch alli b? What the hell were u thinkin?"

"Dudee nice job on alli haha heres a pic hale sent me"

"bitch don't hurt alli again or next time it will be your face, my fist"

"what the **** is your problem"

"dayum! Are you and eli together now? ;)"

The picture, by the way, was stupid. Alli didn't look injured, and it was very blurry. I added her into my pit of hell picture, which made me laugh. I hated myself, but sometimes I was quite funny.

Then, what I had waited for all day and all last night popped up on screen. _Eli 3 Goldsworthy_, the screen read. My heart stopped and I picked up the phone. My hand was shaking, my voice was nervous, but I couldn't drop this call. Not in my life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Second Chances

"Eli. Oh my god. Am I glad to hear a voice that isn't insane," I sighed. I imagined him sitting in Morty, feet up on the dashboard, looking undeniably sexy. Of course, he was probably out on a date with a very beautiful girl he plans to propose to tonight and marry as soon as they are both eighteen, and they will have ten children and live and take care of a specialty farm of corn. But it may be the sexy thing.

"I can't say the same to you, Boston. Did you really punch Alli Bhandari in the nose?" he said. He didn't sound amused at all. I was sick of hearing him sad.

"I…lost control of my temper. It was an accident. I'm pretty sure she'll forgive me," I lied. I was just hoping my optimism would rub off on Eli, and he would forgive me too, for everything. I am still not sure what everything IS. "That reminds me Eli, and please tell me the truth…what made you so mad when we were leaving the restaurant? You were all fun and lovely, but then you became a total dinosaur."

"A total dinosaur? I told you my secrets. I told you about my dead mom and my crazy dad. I ask you for something in return, but you changed the subject to shakes. You're afraid of trusting me and that pisses me off. You really are just a fake, like everyone else. You apparently got sad from my irritation to your rudeness, so you go and punch a kid. Who the hell are you?"

I opened my mouth, but bit my lip, which I did too much of. I had ruined my life, I knew it. I blinked continuously to bat away tears, I breathed so I wouldn't choke, and I held my heart so maybe, just maybe, I wouldn't die tonight. My lip began to hurt so I stopped and said, while breathing heavily, "Eli. I'm sorry. It's just, my life is more interesting than you think…and I barely know you. Confiding in people I don't know isn't fake. It's just not my thing." There was an awkward silence.

"Well, you weren't LYING, but you weren't telling me the truth. And gosh darn it that's just unacceptable," he joked. My heart lit up all the way to my brain. The sparks hit my toes and I felt them sting a little bit. He was kidding around with me again. Maybe he's okay now.

"I'm sorry, Eli! Being Hannah Montana is just so hard. I didn't know if I could tell you," I laughed, twirling my hair. I felt normal again, besides the fact that my knuckles felt a little sore. Alli's nose is tough. I swear, I have the craziest mood swings of any teenage girl I know.

"So, we friends again?" he said.

"Wait, what?"

"Are we friends again?"

I was confused. I had thought this meant he loved me, and was going to forgive me, and whisk me off to our own personal fairytale, but now he was calling us friends. Had we even gone out on a date in the first place? This boy was a roller coaster.

"Look, Eli. I really like you. Was that night a date? Or were we just hanging out?" I said, dying inside.

"It was a date," he laughed, "but now, I think we should just be friends. Really, really good friends. Like, you can help me pick out outfits. For like, the mall?" That made me laugh, which felt good on my newly broken heart.

"Alright, alright, I get it! What should I do on Monday? What if everyone's talking about me? Or what if they're not, that might be even MORE humiliating," I whined. We were friends, I had default permission to whine to him now.

"That's an _Easy A_. Embrace it. Be a badass and sound cool, unless no one talks, and if that happens, honey you're off the hook. You're a loser, but you're off the hook," he wisely advised. I felt much smarter now.

We said goodbye and ended the call. I laid down flat against my bed. I was ready to nap again. This weekend was crazy. I fell in love, punched a girl, and had my heart broken twice. Typical high school shit. I glanced at the clock. It was probably around time for dinner. I went downstairs and I ate almost nothing, and threw it away. No one noticed. When they were all gone, I took half a loaf of bread and practically stuffed it down my throat. The flavor was so good, yet so wrong. Everyone knows bread is all carbs. If Eli was here-

If Eli was here, he'd probably be leaving…


End file.
